Steal Your Heart
by wikelia
Summary: "Why did you betray Azula?" "Because you're a thief." "What did I steal?" "Oh Agni, Zuko, don't make me say it." Maiko songfic. Oneshot.


_You like the good boys_

 _So I'm not invited to the plans you make_

 _When you're with your friends_

"You're an absolute jerk," Mai claimed, in reality a little too comfortable to actually be mad.

Zuko snorted, and it was very aggravating that he was simply not taking any of her threats seriously.

"But you saved me." He bit his lip to hold back a smile. "So, you saved a jerk. What does that make you."

"Merciful."

This time he actually laughed, and even she cracked a smile at that one. She would never describe herself as merciful. But when it came to Zuko...sometimes it was okay to be merciful. Sometimes.

Zuko's fingers weaved through her hair, not undoing it, but clearly enjoying the act. "Will you tell me?" he asked quietly, all of a sudden.

"Tell you?" she inquired, shuffling a little closer. Very big pro of dating a firebender - you were never left cold.

 _But you know bad boys_

 _You can't deny it_

 _They can always show you where the fun begins_

Zuko sighed, his arms tightening. "At the prison Azula threw you in. What happened there?"

She rolled her eyes. "What happens at all prisons, you idiot. We were kept in cells, we were let out to do work, and Ty Lee made friends with her new Kyoshi buddies."

Another smile. Mai wondered how many she could coax out of him until it would stay on his face, where it looked nice. Her finger traced his chest.

"I was a little afraid to ask before," he murmured, "but why did you do it? Why did you betray Azula?"

"Because you're a thief." Zuko frowned at this.

"What did I steal?"

"Oh Agni, Zuko," Mai groaned, burying her face in his chest, her cheeks red even at the thought, "don't make me say it."

 _Hey now, baby_

 _No doubt about it_

 _Girl, you drive me crazy_

"Say what?" he insisted, still in a completely bewildered voice. Mai didn't know whether to laugh or to cringe. She settled for cringing.

"You - you stole…" Her cheeks reddened.

"What?"

Mai groaned very audibly. "For Agni's sake, you stole my heart, you absolute jerk of a boy!"

This time, it wasn't a smile, it was a full blown laugh. Zuko's arms loosened, and he threw his head back in mirth at the silliness of the statement. Enraged, Mai smacked his shoulder lightly, careful not to do it over any of his bandages.

He didn't stop for a second.

"You - you said -" He guffawed, putting a hand over his mouth as she scowled. " - you said that I…"

"Oh, forget about it!"

 _I'm feeling guilty to the way you make me_

 _Wanna steal your heart_

 _Steal your heart_

Mai turned around, completely mortified, her fists clenched into tight balls. It took a few seconds for her Firelord to stop chuckling completely, and then his arms snaked around her waist.

"Just teasing."

"At my expense."

She felt his lips turn up into a smile again as they grazed her skin. "I'm sorry?"

"Firelord Zuko," she said plainly, grabbing his hand, "I don't appreciate being laughed at."

"I know. I mean it, I'm sorry." He kissed the shell of her ear, rubbing her arms to try and coax her back into facing him. "But in my defense, it was completely unexpected to hear you say something like that."

Mai didn't turn around - she could let him try harder for a few more seconds. "So first, you ask me about my time in jail, and now you laugh at me. Wow, Zuko, what's next, a proposal?"

He didn't laugh,, but he did chuckle slightly. "I thought it was already established that you were the next Firelady. You told me not to break up with you. You know, because…" He seemed to hold back his laughter. "I stole your heart and all."

"Zuko!" she cried out loud. She had been ready to give him mock forgiveness for this mock argument! But no, he had to go and say it again.

 _Call me criminal_

 _I can't deny you make me want it all_

 _Everything you are_

"You were amazing though, truly." He nuzzled up to her like a cat, kissing her cheek from behind. "The way you took on all those guards was incredible."

She finally turned around, meeting Zuko's eyes, and then realized that it wasn't just his tone that was admiring, it was the entire way he was looking at her. Like she was something extraordinary. Not just the daughter or a noble, or Azula's dull lackey.

"Mai," Zuko whispered, as she kissed his scar, "I promise, I won't leave you again."

Her normally peaceful gut stirred, and the woman in her shrieked. "Not even for the Avatar? Not for the Fire Nation? Not for the world?"

Zuko kissed her forehead, his hands holding her tightly again as he murmured in her ear.

"I'll just take you along, my Firelady. You are my world."

Ah, of course. One cheesy line could only be retorted with a better one.

 _So lock it up_

 _Go on and try it_

 _No matter what you do I'm gonna steal your heart_

 **Yeah, I know. Two fics in the span of one day? Well...I love Mai, that's all I can say.**


End file.
